Dominance
by jessara40k
Summary: This is my story, Submission, from Sephiroth's point of view. I wrote it as pure Ds without any toys or bondage and Cloud tops.


"I'm submissive in bed." Sephiroth didn't like to pull back from the kiss, but it was something he _had_ to let Cloud know, because Zack had had so much trouble with this aspect of their relationship, and he didn't want to go through something like that again. "I thought you should know in case that's a problem for you."

"No. Not a problem." Sephiroth could tell that Cloud was finding it hard to speak, but he wasn't quite sure _why_. "I...my fantasy's being in control." That sounded _really_ good. If Cloud fantasised about dominating his lover - and from the look on his face he was remembering at least one fantasy like that - he wouldn't be forcing himself against his natural preferences the way Zack had.

"Oh." Sephiroth made a deliberate effort to let his pleasure show in his voice, then he glanced down, considering what he should say next before he looked back up at Cloud with a smile. "Then...would you like to see my toybox?" Zack had been quite insistent that everything he'd stored in the little chest was _Sephiroth's_, for him to keep no matter what and Sephiroth could handle the toys he had experience with, even if it wasn't exactly what he wanted - but he wanted to impress Cloud as much as he could and he'd take what he could get. Cloud agreed that yes, he would like to see Sephiroth's toybox, and he held his hand out, palm up in invitation as he spoke. "Come with me then." It had been such a _relief_ to learn that Cloud's tastes fitted so well with his, and just as much a relief that Cloud wasn't ashamed to let Sephiroth lead him through to his bedroom, even if he did pull away once they got there. Sephiroth watched Cloud to see what he did as he took the only seat in the room and then just waited, enjoying his apparent confidence in this, a confidence Zack only had in their more 'normal' activities.

"Well?" Sephiroth had only been waiting for some sort of instructions; he didn't want to presume and possibly scare Cloud off, or give him the impression that he'd try to make this difficult for him. He fully intended to co-operate with Cloud as fully as he could, so he bowed his head in acknowledgement before picking up a small chest and coming to kneel in front of him , to present the chest open for inspection. He waited as Cloud looked over the contents, watching from beneath lowered lashes, half afraid that Cloud might feel some sort of obligation to use these, since Sephiroth was presenting them to him. He thought his fears had been proven correct when Cloud leaned forward to pick something out of the chest, and relived when he saw it was only the lubricant, but then Cloud shut the chest, and lifted it from his lap, setting it to one side.

"Cloud?" He looked up, not even trying to hide his confusion at how Cloud had just defied his half-formed expectations.

"Do you really think I need all of _that_ to control you?" Sephiroth could hear the scorn in Cloud's voice, and bowed his head again, to hide any expression, in case Cloud should display the same preternatural facility for reading his emotions as Zack did, folding his hands in his lap.

"Zack seemed to think that he did." He refused to sound as if he was criticising Cloud _or_ Zack, and he didn't dare let the hope he was feeling into his voice, in case the blond thought he was hinting that he should use those toys. With Zack the toys were what it took to get what he _really_ wanted, and if he could get that _without_ them...

"I don't." Cloud sounded so sure, and confident as he responded to Sephiroth's explanation, and there was something oddly familiar about the commanding tone of Cloud's voice. "We're going to act out one of my fantasies now. You can stop it at any time, but that's all. We can talk about if it's what you want afterwards." He must have stopped breathing for a moment on hearing Cloud's confident plan, and he loved the way Cloud was keeping his plans to himself for now; he'd never liked it that Zack felt the need to plan this sort of thing in such detail beforehand. "Stand up and get undressed for me."

Sephiroth stood, and took a few steps backwards, to get more room to work. First he shrugged his coat off his shoulders, letting it fall down his arms, slowly and turning around to show how his coat bound his arms together for a moment. He knelt and bent forward to unfasten his boots and pull them off, deliberately wriggling his ass as he changed feet. He kept his eyes lowered as he removed his harness and stood, turning back to face Cloud as he tossed it aside and began working on his belts, tossing first one, then the other after his harness. He unfastened his pants, and finally allowed himself to look up at Cloud, meeting the blond's eyes and holding them as he slid his pants down his legs.

Sephiroth paused once he was down to his briefs, waiting to see what Cloud would do, and pleased to see that all he did was look over his body, clearly noting that he hadn't finished before he met Sephiroth's eyes again, pleasure clear in his smile. He pulled his briefs off then, tossing them aside, then frowning as he looked around at the mess he'd made in discarding his clothes.

"Tidy them away if you want. Then find a hairbrush, and brush your hair out for me." Sephiroth hadn't expected Cloud to be perceptive enough to realise how much mess bothered him, and he bent to gather his clothes in an effort to cover whatever reaction he was showing. His coat, harness and belts went on their stand in the corner, with his boots under them and his pants and briefs went into a wicker basket to be washed. Then he took a hairbrush from a drawer and came to stand in front of Cloud. He decided to try his best to put on a show for Cloud, instead of just running his brush through the mass of his hair he separated out a small section of his hair and began to brush it out, starting at the very end, smoothing out the tangles of the day a few inches at a time.

"Good." Sephiroth appreciated the low-key praise once he'd finished obeying Cloud, and he wondered if the younger man realised that he was imitating Sephiroth's own cool commanding tone. "You can put it away, then go and lie down on the bed, on your back, but keep your hair from getting caught under your body."

He smiled at the slightly odd order, and gathering his hair in one hand, twisted it into a rope, holding it out of the way as he lay down, watching his lover. Cloud stood up, moving to support himself with one hand near Sephiroth's body as he leaned over the bed and spread his hair out over the pillow and bedspread, completely focused on arranging it to his satisfaction.

"You have a hair fetish then?" It was an obvious conclusion, but Cloud pulled back and Sephiroth watched as he stepped away from the bed.

"I didn't think I'd have to say this, but you are not to speak. If you say another word except in response to a direct question I will take it as meaning you want me to stop, and I will stop, then I'll leave. Do you understand?" Sephiroth just nodded when Cloud paused, doing his best to show willing by following Cloud's instructions, enjoying the way his lover was refusing to allow him any measure of external control while still trusting his _internal_ control enough not to enforce his order with a gag. "And failing to answer a question verbally will have the same penalty, do you understand now?"

"Yes Cloud, I understand." And he enjoyed the way Cloud glanced down his body as he responded.

"Good." Cloud moved back to the bed, sitting on the edge of it, and reaching out to stroke Sephiroth's arm idly. "And I don't want you to move except as I move you, or tell you to move. Will that be a problem for you?"

"No Cloud, I don't think so." Cloud accepted his word with a nod, then bent to pull his boots off. Sephiroth let Cloud push his legs together, understanding his reasons when he climbed on the bed to straddle his hips, grinding his ass against Sephiroth's groin for a moment before Cloud leaned forward and kissed him. Sephiroth obediently tilted his head back when Cloud's lips moved down to his throat, then Cloud kissed further down, first sucking swiftly at the left nipple, moving on to the right, and throughout it all Sephiroth could feel the way Cloud's fingers trailed through his hair.

When Cloud reached Sephiroth's stomach he stopped running his hands through his hair, instead pinning him in place with one hand on Sephiroth's hip and the other pressing against the bottom of his ribs. He expected more kisses when Cloud dropped his head, so it surprised a moan out of him when the man slid his tongue into his navel, and he half expected Cloud to stop then, because his lover wanted him to be quiet, a worry that only increased after Cloud looked up into his eyes.

"I said you couldn't say a word, not that you couldn't make a sound. I _like_ hearing your pleasure." He hadn't realised that, and the quiet confidence in Cloud's voice helped Sephiroth let go of that last bit of control he'd been holding on to so desperately to keep silent as he'd thought Cloud wanted. He shut his eyes, to focus on the feel of Cloud's lips and tongue on his body, skirting his cock and balls to move down one leg and up the other until he finally reached Sephiroth's groin again. He'd been making little gasps and moans of pleasure, but he _purred_ when Cloud licked the head of his cock, and _whined_ when Cloud pulled away, earning himself a quiet laugh that made his eyes snap open and a hand patting one hip.

"It's alright, you're doing very well, I just need to make some adjustments to your position." Cloud seemed more aware of what Sephiroth was feeling than _he_ was, as it should be. "I need your legs open a bit, so that I can kneel between them." He didn't try to resist as Cloud pushed his legs open and lifted his hips when Cloud indicated that he should, allowing the blond to slide a cushion under them. "Good, that's just what I wanted." He smiled at that, glad to hear that he'd pleased the other man, and waiting in case there were more instructions, letting his eyes fall shut again when none came.

He could feel the bed move as Cloud came to kneel between his legs, resting one hand on his hip, and he moaned again as Cloud ran his tongue along his cock, tracing the vein on the underside. Sephiroth couldn't help bucking up with his hips when Cloud slid the first finger inside him, regretting it at once when Cloud drew back just a bit.

"Try not to do that again." And the way Cloud cradled his balls in his free hand was an unspoken warning of consequences to come if he disobeyed. Cloud took just the very head of Sephiroth's cock in his mouth as he watched, focusing on the most sensitive points.

"Ahh! Plea-" Sephiroth choked back his plea before he'd finished the first word, but Cloud still pulled his fingers out and climbed off the bed, standing by Sephiroth's head.

"I don't think you actually want me to stop, do you Sephiroth?" Cloud turned his head until he was looking at him.

"No, no, I don't Cloud. I'm sorry..." Perhaps he'd be able to convince Cloud to forgive his failure, to keep on playing with him, not stop.

"Hush. Perhaps I was a bit too demanding. I'll allow you five words, no more. Which ones do you want?"

"Thank you Cloud." He wasn't going to leave now, he was going to _stay_, even making it a bit easier for Sephiroth to obey him. "I...there's just four. 'yes', 'please', 'Cloud' and 'more'. I can't think of anything else."

"You don't want the option of saying no?" Cloud ran his fingers over Sephiroth's neck from just behind his ear to rest against his collarbone and he shivered.

"I...why would I? You've already told me how to make you stop if I become...uncomfortable."

"True." Cloud laughed and began stripping, quickly and efficiently. "I'd take the word 'no' more as a 'slow down' signal. Do you need that?"

"I don't think so, but if it would please you to know that I had that option?" He wasn't quite sure why Cloud was offering that; the man had already given him a way to stop their game, but he'd do whatever Cloud wanted.

"Not if you don't feel you need it." Cloud bent over and kissed Sephiroth quickly but deeply then knelt between Sephiroth's legs and started preparing him again. Sephiroth was soon begging for more, please, and Cloud was considerate enough to jerk him off with a free hand, and made sure he climaxed shortly after Cloud did. He wanted to protest when Cloud pulled out, but the blonde draped his body over his, kissed him deeply and wrapped his arms around him.

"You can speak now, this is about where my fantasy finished."

"Nothing about holding your lover afterwards then?" He'd loved what Cloud had just done, it was exactly what he needed, but he didn't like the idea that Cloud was only interested in the sex. "Or going to sleep beside him just to be close?"

"Not in _this_ fantasy. I imagine those things with people I know, with people I care about, for sex I always fantasise about people I make up because I never could imagine you or Zack letting _me_ take charge." That made sense with the image Sephiroth had to project, and it made him feel better about Cloud's earlier words. "I guess I do have a hair fetish, because all of my fantasy lovers have hair at least as long as yours, even if it isn't quite so exotic. So, was this what you wanted?"

"Very much. I...after Zack's efforts my expectations weren't very high, but you gave me everything I needed and wanted. Thank you."

"Those toys...you aren't disappointed that I didn't want to use them?" Sephiroth smiled at that, pleased by Cloud's concern.

"No." Sephiroth stroked Cloud's back as he tried to explain why he had those things. "I...Zack thought he needed those, to cater to my desires. I knew he wasn't really interested in the sort of thing I wanted, so I wasn't going to criticise what he was willing to do for me. He only wanted to play those games about one time in three or four, but he was willing to take the lead the rest of the time, even if he didn't take control the way you did just now."

"What I gave you...was it enough then?" Sephiroth hadn't expected Cloud to be insecure about this after the wonderful way he'd taken control, but it made sense considering his normal behaviour.

"Yes...I trust you, and that's the most important part for me, giving up control to someone I trust. Zack...it was almost enough when he would take the lead in bed...I'd have settled for that. He didn't have to push himself to things he found uncomfortable."

"I won't be doing that, not unless you ask, and have very specific requests." Cloud rolled off Sephiroth's chest to lie beside him. "Would you mind if I slept here tonight?"

"Please, I'd like that." Sephiroth didn't like moving away from Cloud, but he was lying in the wet spot, and his ass was starting to _itch_. "We should shower then, considering."

"Together, or apart?" From that instant agreement Cloud had to see the problem.

"Together. Then you can fold your clothes away while I change the top sheet." Sephiroth was willing, eager, to submit in bed, and perfectly happy to indulge Cloud's obvious thing for his hair even if he didn't understand it, but he expected his lover to clean up after himself.

"Sure. I'll just leave them folded on the chair then?" Sephiroth nodded in approval at Cloud's suggestion.


End file.
